


Deserve You

by hermioneswanmills



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Anti-CS, F/F, Fluff, Humor, I hope, Literal Hook Bashing, You Have Been Warned, idk men, kinda anti swanfire? but not really, me projecting my views on to characters, more apathy, random attempt at being slightly deep, sorry if the men's characterization is... way off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 09:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14352669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermioneswanmills/pseuds/hermioneswanmills
Summary: After a long, monotonous day, Emma is waiting for her date at Granny's. Unfortunately, she gets a lot more than she expected or desired in the form of two men who feel she shouldn't have to go through life, or even just dinner, without a man by her side.in which men can't take a hint, Regina is late (once again), and Emma just wants to get a word in edgewise.





	Deserve You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> This is my very first fic, ever and on this site, so I really hope you enjoy.  
> It was just a random little thing that wouldn't get out of my head one day that I decided to write out. I know my writing isn't always the best flowing, but I'm pretty pleased for a first attempt.

Emma rubbed her forehead. It had been a long and tiring day. Her already fraying nerves were not aided by an irate Regina storming into the sheriff’s station just as she was finally leaving, informing her of paperwork due, well... yesterday, that kept her there an extra half hour.

But now her work day truly was over, and she could make her way to Granny’s for a dinner with the one person she knew would always find… a way make her feel better.

She slid into a booth, and picked up a menu, more to occupy the wait than to actually survey the options, as, until Regina persuades her that it’s grilled cheese that deserves the evil moniker, Emma’s order isn’t changing. 

Just as she was settling herself to wait for her date, black leather flashed in her peripheral vision, and a familiar leer was trained on her. 

“What’s a girl like you doing sitting alone in a place like this?” Hook wiggled his eyebrows in a manner he appeared be under the misguided impression was attractive.

“Waiting for someone.” Emma replied, keeping her voice curt and not looking up from her menu. She reasoned that perhaps if she ignored him long enough he would go away. Sadly, as was typical of this particular pirate, Hook did not take a hint. 

“Someone, eh? Well, luckily I’m here now. I knew you’d cave eventually, Swan. No woman alive stands a chance again me.”

Emma wasn’t sure what was creepier; his cocky declaration, or the lascivious look that followed it. She opened her mouth to inform him of exactly where she very much still stood, when the jingle of the bell on the door sounded, someone new entering the diner.  
Emma let out a sigh of relief, finally her date had arrived. Knowing… them, Hook would soon be very throughly put in his place.

Turning around, her face fell as her eyes landed on exactly who had entered, the same person now stalking towards her booth, his face practically green with envy. 

“Baelfire.” Hook smirked, as Neal came to a stop in front of Emma’s invaded booth. 

“Pirate.” Neal ground out, eyes still fixed on the smug man.

Emma sighed inwardly, before putting her hands up. “Look, as I told you, Hook, I’m waiting for someone, and they, and more importantly I, do not want you here.” 

She spoke addressing both men, but neither seemed to take it as such, both expressions changing so drastically it was almost comical. While Hook’s face fell into a look rather resembling a kicked puppy, Neal’s lit up like he had just won the lottery.

“You see, pirate. As I told you, you stand no chance with Emma. She deserves better than rum soaked scum like you.”

While Emma agreed with the sentiment, the implication that the words held, that somehow Neal was the ‘better’ Emma deserved, rubbed her entirely the wrong way. She felt her earlier ire rising, and was just about to voice this, when, yet again, she was cut off before she could speak. 

_'For men who claim to 'love’ me,' Emma thought, 'they really don’t seem to respect me all that much.’_

“And what does she deserve?” Hook sneered “The son of a dirty old crocodile?”

“She deserves someone who is her friend, someone who has had similar experiences in life, someone who cares about all of her, not just the superficial things. She deserves a relationship that is unique, and special, someone who knows her. Not to mention someone who is also a parent to her son!” 

After Neal’s ridiculously ironic speech, Emma just tuned out the childish squabble, as she suspected if she listened much longer she’d end up punching one or both of them. She pulled out her phone, shooting a text to her date, notifying them of the situation, and urging them to 'hurry the hell up’. The reply was almost instantaneous, and almost the typed equivalent of an eye roll, assuring Emma that 'hell is being hurried up’.

Tuning back into the conversation, if it could be called that, the lovestruck smile dropped from her face. Hook and Neal were inches away from each other, practically spitting into the other’s faces, as they exchanged reasons why they should 'have’ Emma.

Neal, on a certain level, Emma could understand feeling entitled to a chance with her. He wasn’t, but she could see him assuming such. He could be a sweet man, and he’d always have a place in Henry’s life, but being abandoned to take the fall for someone else’s crime can really put you off a person. To be honest though, she had almost forgiven him for that, and her disinterest was merely that, disinterest, rather than any resentment over past misdeeds.

Hook, however, she didn’t get. How he went from casually flirting with her, albeit creepily, to pursuing her relentlessly, she didn’t know. They may have shared a kiss, but that was a kiss of thanks given under duress during a stressful time. Even if it hadn’t been, unlike what all these Enchanted Forest people seem to think, not every kiss you give is with a plan for True Love and Happily Ever After. Hook wasn’t someone she, or Regina, wanted anywhere near Henry, and at that point, the way he he had been pestering her, she didn’t really want him near her either.

Her anger grew as she heard both men continue to fight over her as if she was some possession one could be more deserving of, a reward for being the ‘better’ man. They both seemed to take for granted that she would actually want to go out with them, however, as seemed to be the trend for this encounter, just as she opened her mouth to speak, she was interrupted. 

The bell on the door sounded again, and she grit her teeth, hearing shoes coming towards her booth. Not turning around, she spoke to the newcomer, none too politely.

“If you’re here to join these idiots in their ridiculous argument, I suggest that you turn around right now, and go away.”

“My, dear, I feel so very welcomed.” came a familiar voice, dripping with it’s characteristic sarcasm. Emma whipped round, her expression changing. 

“Regina!”

At her exclamation, Hook and Neal finally looked up, a brief respite from their fighting.  
“Your Majesty.” Hook bowed his head mockingly.  
“Guyliner.” Regina matched his tone, before turning back to Emma.

“Sorry I'm late. My idiot of a sheriff handed in some papers late, so I had to sort through them after work.” The insult was delivered with an affectionate look, and Emma knew all was forgiven. Disregarding the men across the table, Regina lent down and pressed a chaste kiss to her lips. As they broke apart, the two men burst out into loud protest.

“You can’t just force yourself on her!” Hook bellowed indignantly, himself and Neal finally in agreement. Emma put her head in her hands despairingly, as Regina placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. 

“The only ones forcing themselves on me, are you two. Could you please leave me alone? I’m trying to have dinner. With my girlfriend.” The men gaped, seemingly not comprehending her words. Regina’s smirk grew as their eyes flicked between her and Emma.

“Close your mouths, you’ll catch flies. Now,” she gestured to the side of the booth Hook sat on “I believe you’re in my seat.”

Hook made no move to leave, but Neal looked between the two women, then sighed softly. “She truly makes you happy? You love her?” He addressed Emma resignedly.

“Truly. More than anything besides Henry. I love her even more than grilled cheese.” Emma said, chuckling at Regina's affronted huff at the comparison.

“Then, I guess, it’s your decision. I hope you will know I’m always here if you do change your mind. At least you aren’t the pirate, Your Majesty.”

With a last nod to the two women, Neal left, a sad smile painting his features. 

His exit seemed to reanimate Hook, where he had been sitting in uncharacteristic silence, his face contorted into a look of disgust.  
“You witch! You have Emma under a spell, don’t you? I knew you hadn’t really changed. Emma isn’t _gay_ , she kissed me in Neverland.” He turned a smug look on Regina “Did you know that, Your Majesty?”

His self-satisfied tone, instead of infuriating Regina as intended, just widened her smirk. 

“Oh yes. I know all about that kiss. That glorious meaningful kiss. In the jungle. Surrounded by plants and insects. In some sort of twisted reward for common decency and opportune knowledge.” Regina’s voice rose as she spoke, before falling back into low amusement. “I never took you for such a romantic, pirate. I feel so threatened by your incredible skill at wooing a woman. And no, Emma isn’t gay. Obviously bisexuality doesn’t exist, so she simply couldn’t like more than one gender. Oh woe is me, whatever shall I do?”

Emma stifled her snigger as Hook’s face flicked through emotions, before settling into a look of determination.

“Don’t worry, Emma, I swear I’ll save you from the evil witch’s spell.”

That comment drained every ounce of amusement from the blonde’s face, and if fate, and mansplaining, hadn’t decided Emma would be interrupted at her every attempt to speak, she would have explained to Hook exactly why he was wrong. As it was, when Hook began to talk again, she was beginning to consider letting her fists speak for her. Hook’s mouth could stop that all it wanted.

“True Love can break any curse.” he said, his tone simulaneusly patronising and conspirational. As he got up and moved round the table, Emma instinctively scooted back. Unfortunately, even that didn’t deter him from grabbing her, and pressing his lips against hers.

A split second later he was thrown across the the diner by a combination of magic and a fist to the gut, drawing the attention of the few other patrons, and throughly entertaining Red, who had been watching the whole affair unfold from the counter. 

“What the hell was that?!” Emma wiped at her mouth furiously. Hook, however, did not reply, as he was rather preoccupied with the brunette stalked towards him, a murderous look in her eyes. 

“You, pirate, do not touch her. Putting aside the fact she has a girlfriend, she explicitly told you to get away from her. I may have done unspeakable things in my past, things I can never truly atone for, but I have changed. I am trying. I have Emma, I have my…” Here she paused, glancing at Emma “our son, I don’t know if it’s always going to be happily ever after, but right now, it feels like a happy ending. I most certainly do not deserve Emma.” At this Emma started to shake her head, but Regina held up a hand. “No, it’s true. As I’ve said, I did terrible things I can never truly make up for, but Emma has chosen to be with me, and I am honored. Neither you nor I are good enough for her, but I’m doing my utmost to better myself, and to change that, not just for her, but for Henry, and myself.” 

By the time Regina finished her impromptu speech, Emma had reached her, wrapping her up in her arms. Everyone in Granny’s was watching the scene unfold, with a variety of emotions. While most were still wary of the 'Evil Queen’, many, after seeing this new side of her, while not exactly trusting her, could see she was more than the monster she’d always seemed to them.

As the women embraced, Hook rose from the floor. Red, and a few patrons were poised to restrain him, but, to their surprise, he slunk out like a wounded animal, only looking up to send the oblivious couple one last glare.

**Author's Note:**

> Not to sound desperate but... a comment would honestly mean the world to me.


End file.
